Snow Angels
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: I...I don't...know..." A hand landed on her shoulder, turning her away from the detective. Before Kagome could say anything, her lips were claimed in a kiss. A sweet kiss. A long kiss. When he pulled away, he breathed on her face. "Well, now you do."


"Snow Angels?"

Yukina smiled behind her cup of tea. "Kazuma and Shizuru have an adorable little tradition…when they were young; they would make a snow angel, and then put the name of the person who created it right next to it."

Kagome smiled, her pretty blue eyes twinkling, "That is adorable…Is everyone going to do it?"

Yukina nodded, her long turquoise locks dancing in the wind, "Mostly."

Kagome licked her lips and stared down at her pale hands. "…Mostly? So I guess that means you want me to do it also?"

Yukina nodded enthusiastically, "You _are_ my best friend."

Kagome grinned.



"Ouch!" The loud yelp that came from the living room caused Kagome to drop a couple of marshmallows onto the kitchen counter.

She could hear Yusuke laughing loudly a moment later.

"Aw, Kuwabara, only _you_, always you!"

Kuwabara groaned and fanned at his burning tongue, "You're such a dick, Urameshi! Why didn't you tell me it was hot!?"

Kagome walked out of the kitchen, a sheepish smile on her face, "Actually, I made it…I should have warned you, Gomen."

Kuwabara forced a smile, "No worries, Kagome-chan."

"Ch. It's called **hot** chocolate, idiot. Did you expect it to be cold?" Shizuru murmured, her brown eyes lidded slightly.

Kurama chuckled from beside her, his arm resting comfortable on the brown haired woman's shoulder.

Kuwabara pouted and stuck his tongue out at his sister before picking up his cup of hot chocolate, taking a careful sip this time.

Keiko looked away from the window. "The snow isn't deep enough to make snow angels yet. What should we do meanwhile?"

"Perhaps a movie?" Kurama suggested, his green eyes darting around the room for any objections.

Everyone shrugged and agreed.

"Alright then, any suggestions?" Kagome asked as she picked up her DVD case.

"Oh, I know! How about that lovely movie, the one with the furry green man who hated the holiday?" Botan chirped.

"Aw, man, The Grinch? What for? We've already got Hiei." Kuwabara said, pointing behind him.

A low grunt came from the man leaning against the wall.

Kagome giggled, "Hiei isn't a Grinch…he's just not very festive."

An eyebrow slowly rose. "I don't remember ever asking you to defend me, Onna."

Kagome smiled sadly and stared over at him. "If I didn't…who would have?"

Large red eyes blinked.

Kagome shrugged and pulled out the DVD.



"_You're…You're the…the!" the adorable little girl stuttered, staring into the fuzzy green face of the thing in front of her._

"_The, the, the __**Grinch!**_" _The fuzzy male snarled._

Kagome sighed softly and hugged the pillow closer to her lap. She took a discreet glance around the room.

Keiko and Yusuke were bundled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. Her head was resting comfortable on his chest.

Kurama and Shizuru weren't even watching the movie anymore. Poor Kurama may have the perverted fox demon, Youko, inside him, but Shizuru was more than enough for the fox to handle.

Botan and Koenma were huddled close on one corner of the couch, Kuwabara and Yukina on the other side. Both couples were watching the movie and whispering to their loves every once in a while.

Kagome smiled fondly and chanced a look back at Hiei.

'_If he were human he'd probably end up a model,'_ she thought, a blush dusting at her cheeks. _'He isn't even trying to look good…it's natural!'_

He had left the wall to sit at the windowsill. His long dark lashes were slightly covering his ruby eyes, giving him a bit of a sleepy-dreamy look. He had removed his cloak a while ago, the dark blue shirt stretched over his firm muscles. His arms were braced comfortable over his knees, which were drawn up his chest.

Kagome sighed and turned back to look at the screen.

Not even noticing when the red eyes followed her movement.



'_Odd onna…what could she possibly looking at?'_

He could feel her heated stare, but pointedly refused to meet her gaze, slightly weary of what would happen if he did.

She was lovely. Even he couldn't deny that.

Her long black hair waved down her back, stopping to land slightly above her hips. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with a mysterious light. She was petite, smaller than he himself. Albeit being small, she had a body that was anything but.

The only damn reason he had stayed in the Ningenkai for this pointless holiday was because he knew she would be here.

That, and because he didn't want Kuwabara to touch his sister.



"Oh!"

Everyone turned when they heard the excited squeal.

"The snow is deep enough! It's time for snow angels!" Botan said, her arms waving happily.

Kagome smiled at her childish antics and picked up her light blue coat.

Once everyone was dressed, they headed out.

It was time for Snow Angels…



"Okay, so the thing is that you have to make a snow angel, then someone makes an angel right next to yours. Whoever makes the snow angel next to yours has deep feelings for you."

Kagome frowned and took a slight step back.

Only one person noticed.

"To complete your snow angel, you write your name next to it so the person knows who it is that likes them." Kuwabara concluded.

Everyone raced to find the perfect spot.

Soon, the four couples were making their snow angels, laughing joyfully.

Kagome looked around, walking slowly.

As she passed, she could see Yukina making light kanji letters with her fingertip, her snow angel right next to Kuwabara's. It was cute. His was a giant compared to hers.

She waited until everyone had finished, before shrugging.

'_What the hell...it'd probably be covered by morning anyway,'_

She knelt slowly, and then rolled onto her back. She moved her arms and legs. After a while, she stood back up and looked at her snow angel.

"Not bad." She murmured to herself. Kneeling in the cold snow, she wrote her name.

When she stood, she noticed that everyone else were still too busy with each other to even notice hers.

She shrugged and smiled none-the-less.

"Pointless."

Kagome turned around, "You aren't going to make one, Hiei?"

The spiky-haired male scoffed. "And get my clothes wet? Not likely."

Kagome smiled a bit. "I see…is that the only reason?"

He stared at her in slight confusion.

"You…don't like anybody? Don't you want to know if anyone likes you?" she asked, her eyes glued to the ground.

Hiei's mouth dropped a bit, "Wh-What?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Never mind!"

Hiei shook his head, "No, what were you-"

"Kagome!" Yusuke called, "Can you do me a favor? I left the damn camera inside, it should be inside the sleeping bag. Will you get it for me?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course!" and with that, she sped off into the house.

Her speed caused Hiei to tilt his head.

He stared down at her Snow Angel.

"…"



"Here you go, Yusuke," Kagome said, handing the taller male his camera.

"Thanks, girlie." He quickly snapped a picture of his and Keiko's snow angels before moving over to the next couples.

Kagome paled slightly. It'd be pathetic if Yusuke shot a picture of just her angel.

Licking her lips, she rushed over to her lonesome angel and stopped.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

She stared at the snow angel next to her. There was no name next to it, but the shape of that hair!

That spiky hair!

"Oh shit!"

Kagome jumped and looked at over at Yusuke, who had appeared next to her.

"_Hiei_ likes _you_!?" he exclaimed.

Kagome shook her head, "I…I don't…know…"

A hand landed on her shoulder, gently turning her away from the detective.

Before she could say anything, Kagome's lips were claimed. A sweet kiss. A long kiss.

When he pulled away, Hiei breathed softly on her face.

"Well…now you do know." He murmured.

"Too Cute!" Yusuke murmured with a stupid grin on his face.

Then he snapped a picture.



_**Whoo. **_

_**No, am not dead.**_

_**Might be dying, but only because school is a dramatic shit-hole.**_

_**Anyway, I'm working on updating EVERY story. **_

_**Should be up soon.**_

_**This was for the December 5-11 entry for the deadliest sin, btw.**_

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**Inspiration: Two of the best Hiei/Kag authors ever, Madmiko and Ryukotsusei**_


End file.
